


Goodnight,Goodbye.

by whypeoplesad



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whypeoplesad/pseuds/whypeoplesad
Summary: 痛了三天三夜
Relationships: sinatraa | Jay Won/Viol2t | Park Min-Ki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Goodnight,Goodbye.

有的人天生自带聚光灯，众星环绕，走到哪里都是万众的焦点。

官推发了sinatraa退役转项目的消息，一颗脉冲炸弹炸在了最近死气沉沉的owl圈。他的队友都在下面留言了，朴珉纪看着评论里各色哭泣的表情，删掉了对话框里翻译器复制过来的长篇大论。

good bye king  
It was fun everything

GOODBYE

他在昨天队伍会议结束前五分钟才知道的，知道sinatraa决定退役。经理旁边的sinatraa看上去心情不错，脸色比之前失眠的那段时间好上了不少。那个昂着骄傲头颅的人，走到了他们面前，弯腰鞠躬，90度。

“im so sorry”

“thank you my team”

就算是隔离期间他的发型还是一样帅气阿，真不愧是sinatraa。朴珉纪心里暗想。

流泪一向不是旧金山震动队的风格，就算是告别相处一年多、一起拿过冠军队友，大家脸上也没被难过占据。悲伤的气氛没有一直停留在他们上空，本来就是一支快乐而温馨的队伍。

super又在因为rascal把吃完披萨沾满油的手摸到自己裤子上而在客厅里打闹；moth像平常坐在角落安静地小口吃着披萨……

看着和普通的休息日没什么不同，除了在最后每个人和sinatraa拥抱告别，拍了大合照后，围在一起喊———

“3 2 1 SHOCK THE WORLD”

不知不觉，朴珉纪起床就下午了。

昨晚失眠到早上，明月当空睁眼看着一片漆黑，在听到心跳的同时耳窝也湿了。他想，他是难过的。

窗外正夕阳西下，路上人很少，夕阳的余晖反射进来打到了朴珉纪的床上。本来就肿的眼睛被刺得更睁不开了。

桌子上的电脑睡前没有关掉，上面还停在半年前他们在费城夺冠的画面，停在sinatraa给他的那个最大的拥抱上。

已经在处处回避那个人的出现，但现实总是和他作对。门背面还挂着上次洗衣服送错的sinatraa队服，打开手机屏幕弹出来的也是sinatraa_ow的直播提醒…

“西八…”

没办法，他要去sinatraa的公寓把送错的队服还给他，一直放在自己房间里朴珉纪更不知道怎么面对。

今年的夏天来得太过静悄悄，少了喧哗，双层玻璃不但屏蔽了汽车噪音还把蝉鸣消除得一干二净。在朴珉纪踏进电梯，感受到头顶空调吹出的凉风，他才恍恍惚惚地反应过来上一个夏天已经过去。刚洗过还滴水的头发，凉凉地从空调房里出来的手臂，晒了一天充满阳光味浴巾，午后四下无人的落地玻璃窗旁，都成了手机相册里相关的昨日回忆。

夹在中间的季节，容易被遗忘，四月里真不适合做什么告白的决定。

公寓的电梯是漂亮的玻璃观光电梯，sinatraa他们的房间在最高的一层，电梯缓缓爬高，远处的落日从安静的洛杉矶混凝土森林里露出，城市边缘的地平线上落下的景色如星辰一般闪耀。

sinatraa明天早上五点飞机，这是他呆在这里最后的时间。choi给他开了门，有点惊讶，告诉自己jay刚开了直播在和粉丝聊天。

“我来把上次送错到我那里的队服还给他。”

客厅里都没有人，choi和striker各自在自己房间里打游戏，朴珉纪坐在沙发上看着sinatraa那扇房门，他不敢去敲。正巧，出来路过厨房的striker热心地帮他敲了门，还推开了

“jay——violet is waiting for u”

里面的人摘掉了一半耳机，朝门外声源看去，目光越过了门口的striker，一眼就看到了坐在沙发上的自己。

sinatraa伸长了脖子，对他挤眉弄眼问了一番什么事。朴珉纪只好拨浪鼓般地摇着脑袋，连忙在直播间chat里说让他先直播，不是大事，自己等他下播。

其实大可以不这么麻烦，直接把衣服放在客厅就能回去，现在扭扭捏捏地坐在外面等他，到底是在期待什么呢。

手指不知道第几次描过队服袖子上的两座奖杯，白色房门被拉开了，头发还维持着被耳机压乱的状态，sinatraa皱着眉头靠在门框上盯着自己。

被盯着的感觉真的很糟糕，何况对象是sinatraa。

朴珉纪有时候会觉得他是匹狼，可能是因为他张扬的眉毛，又或者是因为他锋利而有棱角的侧脸，或因为他自信狂妄的性格。呵，到底是为什么，他也不知道，朴珉纪只知道在sinatraa的注视下，光是从客厅到进入房间的这段距离就足够让他心虚腿软。

他总是不爱开灯，房间很乱明显sinatraa在收拾行李。到处都是的盒子让朴珉纪没地方站，在把队服随手扔到sinatraa手上后，坐到了唯一空出来的床上。

“你的队服”

“上次他们送衣服送错了”

故意把声音压得很低，冷冷地，装出一副什么都不在乎的样子，这是朴珉纪最擅长的事。

sinatraa爱穿有兜帽的卫衣耍酷，房间空调开得很低，木地板太冷使他把脚趾都卷缩起来。朴珉纪不想看到他的脸，就盯着电竞椅上的轮子发呆，在编着能结束话题的话。

“你上来就为了和我说这个?”

“嗯?说句话，violet。”

都在空气里对峙，骑虎难下偏偏朴珉纪又执着得不甘示弱。

“我以为没等到告白，至少还会有告别。”

“队服留给你了，胆小鬼。”

sinatraa把队服套在了朴珉纪身上，重重地贴着他身边坐了下去。

“你会怪我吗?”

两人并肩而坐，自己的副辅助虽然没再说话，但却窸窸窣窣地穿上身上的队服，他太冷了，冷得在发抖，冷得眼睛发酸。

“对不起。”

sinatraa盯着垂下头的朴珉纪，只有电脑屏幕和床头的睡灯让他看不清对方的表情。

“我也希望你能实现自己的理想，挺好的。”

还是熟悉的，蹩脚的英文。沉默太久，沙哑的声音从男孩嘴里说出。喉咙在发抖，英文说得更难听了，用紧了力气抿住嘴瞪大眼睛。难过，朴珉纪不能形容的，是心脏里住着的悸动被活活闷死的难受。

第六感在sinatraa多次缺席训练赛之后就告诉他有不祥的事情发生。要说出口的话被无限推迟，可能憋了大半个月?一年?

不过现在他决定把每次都快脱口而出的话永远憋在心中。

从sinatraa走出旧金山震动基地后，将会从他的世界里消失。那刻起sinatraa就成了他永恒的青春回忆，像夏天里的橘子味苏打水，让人兴奋的气泡一个接一个地消掉，最后变成一杯甜到腻喉苦涩的糖水。

“sinatraa”

“i want to kiss u again”

耳朵泛红的心跳，这次没有酒精的壮胆，朴珉纪是否还是清醒着自己也不得而知。难过和委屈灌醉了头脑，他不敢眨眼，怕瞪红的眼眶一眨眼淚就止不住地往外流。

“sure”

抵住的额头，sinatraa含住了微张的上唇，喘息间又带着一箩筐的温柔。双手捧着涨红的脸，小口嘬着软棉的舌头。左手安抚着发烫的耳朵，揉捏耳尖的软骨，拇指摩挲韩国男孩平时爱傻笑的脸颊。

眼角下沉，朴珉纪突然变成了抹鼻子掉眼泪的傻瓜。泪腺滔滔，都被双手捧住接住了，没把眼泪洒下却弄湿了整张脸。sinatraa帮他用拇指抹掉出逃的眼泪，下眼睑被搽得通红。

“别哭了 这是我最后一次亲你了”

sinatraa顺着把人扑倒，朴珉纪躺在床上，眼角还在潺潺流泪。

“我连女朋友都没亲过呢。”

“那我是你女朋友?”

“你迟了。”

低头，亲过为他出征的眼睛。希望停止一直的哭泣，到最后我还是会在意你的眼泪。

“嗯。”

“我还有最后几个小时。”

“来，一起睡觉吧。”

“嗯。”

“再哭我就把你扔下床了。”

“嗯。”

sinatraa把朴珉纪拉到枕头上，外星人修长的手臂揽过了他的肩膀。垂头丧气的人把手端到胸前，闭上眼睛不再说话，头窝在sinatraa的胸前。

“你话变得好少。”

靠在sinatraa身上，能在他说话时感受胸骨的震荡起伏，触感告诉朴珉纪这一切都是鲜活而真实的。

“我怕一说话眼淚又涌出来了。”

隔壁温热的身体，两颗心脏靠在一起跳动，他是银河，能包裹住朴珉纪所有的哽咽。那些说不出口成为的遗憾，可能一早就随着日落埋在了地平线下。

朴珉纪和sinatraa从来没有互相说过goodnight，他们经常双排，但结束下线前从没说过。哭泣是项消耗体力的运动，大哭一场让朴珉纪筋疲力尽，眼皮原来越重，他想这次是不是要说点什么呢。朴珉纪是不想睡的，怕睡着之后世界又会被他哭醒，但偏偏sinatraa身边有种未知的魔力，能让他安心。

“viol2t goodnight”

“sinatraa goodbye”

好像又回到了那个下午，朴珉纪站在落地玻璃窗前和震动队的队员说hi，阳光很刺眼，嘴笨的他开场的自我介绍说太快。他真的好讨厌说话，可是那个戴着兜帽的人说话真的好好听，好好听。

好好听。


End file.
